First Kiss
by Jessalyn-Laine
Summary: Hermione meets her new neighbor and experiences her first crush and initiates her first kiss. Includes non-explicit femslash.


Summary: This takes place during the summer between her second and third year at Hogwarts. Hermione meets her new neighbor and experiences her first crush and initiates her first kiss. Includes non-explicit femslash. 

This is NOT a part of my Morning Bliss 'verse. I may or may not end up writing more stories for that. 

Johnna is pronounced John-uh, not Jo-nuh.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Harry Potter.

First Kiss

Two weeks into her summer break from Hogwarts, Hermione was positively bored, almost to tears. She had already finished all her assignments and readings and had run out of exciting activities to do. Currently, she is lounging on a blanket in her front yard, holding a book, gazing at the clouds in the sky. She is particularly interested in the cloud that looks like a small child holding a balloon, or possibly a giraffe with a rather large head.

She is so engrossed with her cloud gazing, that she doesn't even notice the moving van pull up to the house next door, where her old neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Martin and their four sons, used to live. They moved three weeks ago because Mrs. Martin was offered a wonderful job three hours away that she simply couldn't pass up. Hermione was so fixated with the child/giraffe that she completely missed the fact that a girl about her age had climbed out of the van and looked at her, before quickly moving to the back of the van to help her mother unload their items.

By the time Hermione noticed the van, the mother and daughter duo were already inside, waiting on the movers to bring in their furniture. Hermione watched the moving team with curious eyes for a few minutes before finally packing up her things and moving inside her own house to get ready for dinner with her parents.

The next day, Hermione went out to her front yard with a blanket and book, in hopes of seeing her new neighbors. She was terribly interested in them last night. It had been such a long time since anyone had moved into her neighborhood, and Hermione hoped she would find someone to spend the summer with. She was only outside for about thirty minutes when she heard the new neighbors' front door open and close. She looked over and saw the girl for the first time. She was wearing a pair of old jeans and a paint stained t-shirt. She had on an old pair of scruffy shoes and her face and arms were covered in light green paint speckles.

Hermione called out to the girl and began to walk over. "Hello. My name is Hermione," Hermione said to her as she held her hand out for a shake. The girl looked at her and offered her hand to Hermione, "Hi. My name is Johnna. My mom and I just moved in. Sorry about the paint, but I always seem to get covered in it every time we paint a room." Johnna shrugged and smiled a self-depreciating smile. "It's no problem," Hermione giggled, "I do, too."

Over the next few days, Hermione helped Johnna and her mother, Elizabeth, paint their bedrooms and arrange their furniture. She and Johnna had become fast friends, and before they knew it, they were treating each other like they had known the other for their whole lives. Hermione learned that Johnna was from the States and moved to London because her mother and father had just been through a nasty divorce and Elizabeth wanted to start over.

Hermione told Johnna as much as she could about living at "boarding school" and how she loved it. She told her about Harry and Ron and how much fun they had "causing trouble" around school. She never let it slip that her boarding school was for witchcraft and wizardry and that the "trouble" they caused was really them battling Voldemort. They spent as much time together as they could, watching the clouds as they passed or playing board games in Johnna's backyard.

A few weeks after they moved in, Elizabeth built Johnna a small playhouse in the back of their yard for her and Hermione to play in. It had a small shelf and a small table and chairs with a lamp and a radio on it where they could have snacks and play games on one side, and a mini futon on the other so they could lay down and read or just chill. The house even had windows with curtains so they could choose to let sunlight in or pretend it's night and could tell scary stories if they wanted to. It was in that playhouse where Hermione realized she felt more than friendship for her friend.

It was a truly nasty day outside, chilly and rainy and altogether horrible. The weather had been like this for a few days, and Hermione and Johnna had spent all their time in the playhouse, reading books and playing board games and making puzzles. They were sitting on the futon with their feet propped up on the chairs drinking lemonade while Johnna read a book out loud. Hermione found herself staring at Johnna in a new light. She noticed how the lamp behind her head made her face glow and her eyelashes look longer than they were. Her lips moved beautifully as the formed the words she spoke, and her eyes sparkled with excitement as she read certain parts. Hermione thought she looked positively beautiful.

Hermione noticed a light fluttering in her belly and a nervousness unlike anything she'd ever experienced raged through her. Just as Johnna was moving her glass away from her lips after taking a large gulp of lemonade, Hermione struck. She brought her hand up and placed it on Johnna's cheek, nudging her head and moving it so she faced Hermione. Johnna looked at her in confusion and Hermione moved forward and placed a light chaste kiss on her lips before quickly moving her hand away and sitting back into the futon.

Johnna's eyes widened and she brought her hand up to her lips. "Why did you do that," she asked Hermione with wonder in her voice. "Because you're just so beautiful," Hermione answered with color in her cheeks. Johnna smiled and blushed as she moved to kiss Hermione, "I think you're beautiful too," she muttered against Hermione's lips before sealing her statement with a kiss. Hermione grinned and kissed her back. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
